Falsos agentes
by Yurikawaiilove
Summary: Nozomi y Umi solo querían un poco de diversión después del trabajo, lo que no calcularon es que se meterían en problemas de ligas mayores y tendrán que seguir la corriente para salir de allí con vida. Un AU donde nuestro duo fingen ser policías sin medir las consecuencias. (Kotoumi, nozoeli)
1. Chapter 1

La chica Salió de su trabajo, eran las 10 de la noche y estaba agotada "12 horas atendiendo locos...de verdad empiezo a sentir de que esto no es lo mío..." Pensaba exhausta mientras se dirigía a su auto, al entrar, reviso su cartera buscando su teléfono y escribio ágilmente un mensaje a su compañera de cuarto

"umi-chaaaan! , donde estas? Terminaste con tu trabajo?" Presionó enviar y espero por la respuesta de la peliazul

"hey Nozomi, apenas terminando, ya saliste de la clinica?" Escribía la joven, caminando hasta su auto

"Yep...esta jornada fue muy larga, y estar tanto tiempo seguido hablando con trastornados me da mucha sed! Así que mueve tu trasero al bar de honoka en este instante!"

"Sabes que iba para allá de todas formas"

"Excelente! te veo allá entonces!" Escribió la pelimorada como último mensaje, dirigiéndose a el lugar antes mencionado.

Umi y Nozomi se conocieron en la universidad, en clase de historia, ambas eran las mejores estudiantes de sus respectivas carreras, y a pesar de que la naturaleza de cada chica era diferente, de alguna forma se llevaron bien. Los años pasaron y decidieron convertirse en compañeras de cuarto, para dividir sus gastos y ahorrar para su futuro.

-umi-chan! Nozomi-chan! Que bueno verlas aquí! Que les sirvo?- preguntaba la entusiasta pelinaranja la cual tenía un traje de bartender y su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola baja

-dos cervezas bien frías- respondió la mayor, desajustando un poco su corbata y ajustando las mangas de su camisa de vestir que usaba para su trabajo

-a la orden!- la chica se apresuró a abrir el congelador, sacando dos botellas heladas, y luego de destaparlas, las coloco frente a ambas chicas

-gracias honoka- agradeció la peliazul en su tono educado usual, y tomando un largo trago de su bebida, dejo que la efervescencia refrescara su interior. Tenía su postura más baja y tensa de lo normal

-sucede algo?- preguntó Nozomi, tomando solo un sorbo de su bebida, para acostumbrarse al sabor

-huh? Que te hace pensar que algo pasa? No pasa...no pasa nada...- tomo otro trago de su bebida tratando de desviar su mirada

-umi-chan... He sido una jodida psicólogo por varios años, se bien que ese rostro que cargas no es porque ganaste la lotería, ahora cuéntale todo a mama Nozomi- dijo colocando su bebida en la mesa -el idiota de tu jefe no lo acepto de nuevo verdad?- hizo una pausa esperando respuesta por parte de la otra chica, esta apretó los puños en frustración, mordiendo un poco su labio para contener algo de rabia

-es que no entiendo! Porque sigue rechazando mis historias?! No digo que sean las mejores del mundo, pero soy la única en la editorial que no ha sacado ni un solo libro! Pero los demás si han sacado, y sus ideas han sido idiotas hasta mas no poder...libros sin norte ni razón de existir...me desespera...- umi trataba de tranquilizarse a si misma, pero la frustración la llevo a tomar la botella de nuevo, tomando todo el contenido de un segundo, y reclamando por otra, la cual se le fue entregada de inmediato, Nozomi coloco una mano en la espalda de la joven escritora, en forma de reconfortarla

-vamos umi-chan, no te desanimes, Ya llegara tu momento- trataba de alentar a su amiga

-pero cuando?...ya estoy cansada de ser una simple editora...- con eso, tomo la segunda botella rápidamente, pidiendo una tercera, mientras, Nozomi tomo un poco mas de su cerveza, para revisar su teléfono ya que le había llegado un mensaje, al leer el texto sonrío a la posibilidad de contentar a la decaída peliazul

-no se cuando, tendria que consultar mis cartas, pero tengo algo que te ayudará a salir de esta por un rato, honoka! Pon las cervezas a mi cuenta!- dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y jalar a su compañera de cuarto de ese lugar

* * *

-ugh...Nozomi, me siento ridícula...- dijo umi acomodándose su pesado cinturón

-umi-chan, es una fiesta! Tienes que salir de tu burbuja sonodistica depresiva por un rato!- decia emocionada la mayor mientras se colocaba su gorra

-pero...una fiesta de disfraces? En serio? De todas las cosas, tenias que arrastrarme a esto?- su tono era fastidiado

-huh? Espera- Nozomi tomo su celular, contestando la llamada entrante -si?...uhu... S..si! Claro que sabia... No es que ya este arreglada ni nada...b..bien- umi la miraba curiosa, y Nozomi acerco mas su teléfono, tratando de disimular su voz -entonces nos vemos la próxima semana...- con ello, colgó sintiéndose como la mayor idiota del mundo -em...umi...chan...- comenzó a hablar, tratando de figurar el como decirle a su amiga que la fiesta no era ese día, y que estaban vestidas así sin razón

-veras...creo que confundí fechas y...taaaaal vez la fiesta no sea...precisamente hoy...-

-QUE?! Entonces estamos haciendo el ridículo! Yo me voy a Casa! Además, estos disfraces están demasiado pesados!- dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar

-espera! Al menos no crees que podemos aprovechar la noche? Oí de un club que esta a unas cuadras, dicen que es muy bueno, además, la próxima gran bestseller debe divertirse un poco, no crees?-

-yo...supongo que si- dijo con algo de esperanza en sus ojos, suficiente como para que Nozomi se apresurara hacia el lugar

* * *

El lugar en efecto se veía bastante concurrido, había una larga fila de gente afuera esperando la remota posibilidad de poder entrar, pero parecía que la fila no se movería del estado en que estaba

-ves? No podemos entrar, vámonos ya y evitemos mas amarguras...- dijo umi desviando su mirada

-espera, vamos a preguntarle a los guardias cuanto tiempo de espera tendremos para entrar- con eso, ambas se dirigieron a la entrada, umi con un visible sonrojo por las miradas de la gente sobre ella, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención, y realmente la incomodaba

-disculpe- empezó Nozomi, los guardias parecía nerviosos al ver a las chicas

-b...buenas noches oficiales, Sucede algo? En que podemos ayudarlas?- preguntaba cordialmente uno de los hombres

"Piensa que somos oficiales?!" Pensaba umi, la cual se preparaba para decirle a los oficiales que solo eran disfraces, pero una idea llego a la mente de la pelimorada

-disculpe..no somos ofi- Nozomi se apresuró antes de pudiera terminar de hablar

-bueeenas noches! Oficial toujou, esta es mi compañera la oficial sonoda, vinimos para una inspección del club, solo una vuelta de rutina para evitar problemas, ya sabe- dijo con cierto tono confiado, umi la miraba completamente confundida

-adelante oficiales- dijo el otro hombre, mientras dejaba pasar a ambas chicas, cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable de la entrada, umi explotó

-estas loca?! Como vas a decir que somos oficiales?! Nos quieres meter en problemas?!-

-oh vamos umi-chan, nos dejaron pasar! De verdad creen que somos policías!-

-si pero, son disfraces, DISFRACES!- dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico

-bueno... Tal vez no sean taaaan disfraces como parecen...-

-a..a que te refieres?- preguntó visiblemente aterrada la menor del par, mirando su atuendo con detalle

-bueno...tal vez compre uniformes reales...-

-estas bromeando no? Incluso los chalecos antibalas son reales? Y las armas?!-

-calma umi, todo es real, solo que las armas no funcionan...-

-c..como quieres que me calme?! Tenemos uniformes reales de policías, como quieres que actúe?!- Nozomi hizo una sonrisa torcida y una mueca divertida

-actúa como tal y diviértete! Ya estamos aquí, no podemos hacer mas nada- Nozomi tomo a umi del brazo llevándola a el centro de la pista de baile, en todo el lugar se sentía el bajo de la música de rap que estaba en el fondo, olor a hierba se sentía en el aire y personas en actos indebidos depositadas al rededor hacian de las suyas sin importarle el mundo, hasta que vieron a las dos "oficiales" en el centro del lugar, quedando congelados y asustados

-oh vamos chicos, solo somos dos oficiales que quieren un poco de diversiooon!- animo la mayor, y todos aplaudieron alentando a la chica que se atrevió a quitarse seductoramente la chaqueta del uniforme, tirándola en algún lugar del piso, y bailando energéticamente, todos los hombres y algunas mujeres tenían sus miradas puestas en el cuerpo de la pelimorada, y empezaron a bailar al rededor, reanudando la fiesta. Umi aprovecho el bullicio para salir de el foco de atención, sentándose en uno de los sofás, sin prestar atención a que este había un grupo de chicas

-oh, pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una, acercándose a umi con movimientos lentos y provocativos, y sentándose sobre la chica

-e..eh eh?!- el nerviosismo de umi aumentaba, sin saber que hacer sobre la chica que ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas, por lo que se veía, bastante ebria

-no la tomes toda para ti! La sexy oficial tiene que estar con una verdadera mujer-dijo otra chica, sentándose a su lado, y tomando la cabeza de la joven, colándola en sus pechos

-me puedo unir?- añadió otra, sentándose en el otro espacio que quedaba, tomando a umi de la cintura y soplando seductora mente algo de su aliento el el oído de la chica -una noche conmigo y me no podrás sacarme de tu mente- decia susurrado, umi estaba a su limite, con tres desconocidas tratando de comérsela viva y sin poder escapar -d..deje...déjenme!...- decia tratando de soltarse, pero una de las chicas tomo lo que parecía un cigarrillo de marihuana, encendiéndolo y colocándoselo en la boca a umi -esto te ayudará a relajarte un poco- umi estaba mareada, el efecto de la cerveza ya estaba haciendo efecto en el lugar equivocado, y la presión de las chicas sobre ella la estaban sofocando, sin darse cuenta, y buscando aire, aspiro en el cigarrillo, tosiendo por culpa del humo -qu...que...es...- no podía hablar, sentía que su cabeza ahora estaba mas revuelta pero sentía su cuerpo muy liviano, de pronto la chica que estaba sobre ella, y que le había dado el cigarrillo, la esta besando con lujuria, mientras las chicas a sus lados empezaban a desabrochar la chaqueta de la joven escritora

-que se supone que están haciendo?...- dijo una voz dulce pero seria a sus espaldas, umi nunca pensó escuchar una voz tan bella en su vida-

-k..kotori-sama?!- respondieron las chicas al unísono con claro terror en sus voces

* * *

 _ **No se que me fume al empezar a escribir esta historia, pero por alguna razón la continuare, a ver a donde me lleva XDDDD**_

 _ **tal vez no sea extensa la trama, no planeo mucho, la historia posiblemente sea corta, espero que disfruten esta locura :,)**_


	2. Chapter 2

-k..kotori-sama?!- respondieron las chicas al unísono con claro terror en sus voces

La chica que estaba sobre umi se levanto rápidamente y las otras dos se separaron tan pronto como escucharon a esa persona llamar por ellas, revelando a la hermosa figura dueña de aquella voz. Una joven de ojos ámbar, cabello grisáceo, parecía contemporánea con la peliazul, además no se veía más alta que esta, posiblemente median igual, pero umi no lo podía determinar bien a causa de los tacones que llevaba la chica, junto con un vestido de noche elegante de color vino tinto, su cabello estaba suelto con unos adornos florales sofisticados.

-que se supone que le estaban haciendo? Ahora quieren robarme a mi clientela?- preguntó caminando hacia a ellas con paso firme

-n...no sabíamos que estaba con usted! N..nos iremos entonces- dijo una de las chicas y salieron lo más rápido que su paso les ofreció, Umi estaba en un transe, admirando las facciones angelicales de aquella chica que ahora caminaba hacia a ella

-ven conmigo- le susurro en un tono encantador mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un pasillo que parecía estar cubierto de estampados rojos y vino tintos, donde habían varias puertas a los lados, y una puerta principal al final del pasillo. Umi estaba tan mareada por el alcohol y la droga, que la seguía como perro a su dueño. Entraron a aquella habitación la cual tenía una cama tamaño king con sabanas que combinaban con el resto del lugar, de aspecto lujosos, la peligris se apresuró a acostar a la "oficial" en la cama, para luego escalar sobre ella, y acercar su rostro al de ella, observándola detenidamente "q..que esta haciendo?...en donde estoy?..." Umi tomo algo de fuerza para ver a su alrededor, y al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, una corriente de nerviosismo corrió por su cuerpo "n...no estoy lista para esto...que me va a hacer?...aunque es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto pero... Que estoy pensando?!" Cuando vio a la otra chica acercarse más, cerró sus ojos esperando lo inevitable..."huh?" Pasaban los segundos y no sentía nada, otros segundos pasaron y sintió como ese peso se levantaba de encima, indicando que la chica ya no estaba sobre ella, por lo que abrió los ojos

-como pensé, estas sudando y pareces tener fiebre, y no dudo que tengas dolor de cabeza, seguramente es tu primera vez acá, eh oficial? De todas formas en este establecimiento esta legalizado el uso de marihuana, así que eso no me preocupa, pero no debería estar aquí si no sabe en que se esta metiendo- dijo algo molesta, aunque umi no entendía la razón, de todas formas, no era una mas de sus "clientes"?, la joven salió de la habitación, volviendo con un vaso de agua, y un par de pastillas

-ten, esto bajará los síntomas, pero el efecto de la droga debes dejar que pase solo- Umi no podía responder nada debido a la poca fuerza que poseía en ese momento, y solo tomo las pastillas, tragándolas sin coordinación, con algo del agua cayendo sobre ella.

Le devolvió en vaso a la chica, recostándose nuevamente. Pasaron unos minutos y sintió como pasaban un pañuelo por su cuello y rostro, posiblemente para secar el agua y el sudor. Después de un momento los medicamentos hicieron efecto, y la joven escritora recuperó un poco de su movilidad, apresurándose a sentarse

-p...porque me ayudaste?...- preguntó algo confundida, y en su voz se notaba los presentes efectos de las sustancias que estaban en su cuerpo

-no necesitabas ayuda?- preguntó con un fingido tono de ingenuidad la joven de cabellos grisáceos

-si necesitaba...y te agradesco lo que hiciste por mi...pero de todas las personas...porque yo?-

-bueno, es difícil no fijarse los dos únicos oficiales que están aquí, no crees?, además, amo sus uniformes, de alguna forma tenía los ojos en ustedes jeje- dijo con una risa algo incomoda pero adorable, lo que hizo que el corazón de umi latiera un poco mas fuerza, aunque la densa peliazul pensaba que solo era otro efecto de la droga

-solo descansa un poco, vendré en un rato a chequearte- la joven se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, -por cierto, soy kotori, minami kotori, con quien tengo el placer de estar esta noche?- preguntó en un tono algo provocativo

-s...sonoda...sonoda umi...-

-muy bien umi-chan!- dijo con una voz aguda y adorable. Umi ya pensaba que estos efectos le estaban empezando a gustar.

* * *

-bebe!, bebe!, bebe!- animaba la gente mientras nozomi que estaba con un vaso gigante de cerveza, compitiendo con otras dos personas

-ahhhhh! Listo!- dijo la pelimorada, terminando su cerveza antes que los demás, anunciando su victoria, y todos aplaudían en recompensa

-ya saben! Ustedes no me vieron bebiendo hoy, o los arrestaré a todos, bromeaba la chica, mientras el resto reía aunque algunos tenían una expresión no tan divertida

-y como es que no te habíamos visto por aquí oficial toujou?- preguntaba un hombre apuesto, con claras intensiones sobre la joven psicólogo

-ya saben, el trabajo no deja mucha diversión, proteger a la gente todos los días, pero lo vale- dijo guiñando en dirección al sujeto

-y es soltera?- preguntó una de las chicas con esperanza en su rostro

-soltera y libre para lo que sea- dijo en tono provocativo, haciendo que la chica se pusiera mas roja que el labial que traía puesto.

Mas personas ganaban interés por la joven "policía", Nozomi no tenía esta clase de atención normalmente, pero no podía negarlo, le encantaba "quien diría que gracias a un simple uniforme este pasando la mejor noche de mi vida" su atención se fijo en como la luz del local bajaba, y unos reflectores apuntaban a un escenario/pasarela que estaba en el fondo, a la pelimorada le dio curiosidad, por lo que se levanto de donde estaba, y fue a las sillas de adelante, frente al dicho lugar del evento

-hey chico, levántate, la oficial necesita ese asiento- dijo a un joven que estaba en una de las primera fila, el cual hizo caso de inmediato "me puedo acostumbrar a esto" pensaba divertida mientras se preparaba para ver el tan esperado acto.

La música empezó, y las luces se atenuaron a un color azul cielo, una figura parecía salir del fondo del escenario, una bailarina con una mascara empezaba su rutina de baile, traía puesto un vestido corto de color azul suave, con detalles en velo amarillo y varios accesorios de oro como pulseras y aretes, Nozomi no podía ver mas que el hermoso y esbelto cuerpo de la chica, y la cabellera rubia que sostenía en una cola alta, además de esos ojos color turquesa que se lograban apreciar detrás de la mascara.

Poco a poco la pelimorada estaba con los ojos pegados en la joven bailarina, que con sus movimientos la iba hipnotizado cada vez mas, su baile parecía ballet pero algo mas lento y más acorde con la atmósfera del lugar.

Todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, miraban extasiados y encantados a la chica que ejecutaba el espectáculo con devoción y astucia, en un momento Nozomi sintió como la chica la veía por una fracción de segundo, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus delicados labios, la pelimorada sintió como su pulso perdía su ritmo por un segundo, cosa que la hizo tragar fuertemente, y antes de lo que su cerebro podía procesar, la rubia estaba bajando de su escenario, en rumbo a el lugar de la oji esmeralda.

Nozomi sonrió de lado cuando vio como la rubia se sentaba sobre ella, provocándola con sus movimientos, todas las personas aplaudían y animaban a la la oficial y a la nueva bailarina del lugar, porque en efecto, los que mas recurrían el lugar empezaron a preguntar sobre la chica, ya que era la primera vez que la veían

-wohow, no pensé que una belleza como tu se fijaría en esta humilde policía- decia Nozomi en un tono grave y ronco que hasta ella se sorprendió. La rubia se levanto, rodeando el asiento y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelimorada, susurrando en su oído "siempre he tenido una debilidad por las personas que hacen cumplir la ley" la mayor sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, pero definitivamente no dejaría que la oji azul le ganara

-entonces debería arrestarte, tanta sensualidad en una persona seguramente es ilegal- volvió a decir en ese tono grave y seductor que descubrió que tenía hace unos segundos, la chica se volvió a sentar sobre la pelimorada, pero pegando mas el cuerpo con el suyo

-tal vez sea verdad oficial, soy una chica mala después de todo, es mejor que me entregue a las manos de la ley antes de dañar a mas personas- dijo sonriendo con picardía, y inclinándose lo suficiente para mostrar la parte superior de sus pechos, revelando una pequeña llave "habitación 204" le susurro por ultima vez la bailarina antes de guiñarle un ojo y levantarse para seguir con su rutina un par de minutos mas, dejando perpleja y sin palabras a la chica.

* * *

-ya te sientes mejor Umi-chan?- preguntó kotori al entrar a la habitación, umi estaba dormida para ese momento "pobre, paso por mucho en muy poco tiempo" pensó sentándose con cuidado en la cama donde estaba la peliazul, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a admirar las facciones de la joven escritora, luego empezó a acariciar su cabello, sumergida en la chica.

Umi, al sentir el contacto, en vez de separarse, se acurrucó al calor de la mano de kotori, cosa que sorprendió y enterneció a la peligris, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "de verdad , que hace alguien como ella en un lugar así?..." Se preguntaba a si misma, pero el tono de llamada de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

-rin-chan?, como estas?-

-yo bien, pero tengo malas noticias. No se como, pero elichika logró infiltrase en tu club, necesito que estés pendiente de cualquier irregularidad de nuevo, en especial si hay mas agentes allá- dijo la joven a kotori

-eh?...mas agentes...oh! La compañera de la oficial sonoda!-

-quien?- preguntó la pelinaranja por el otro lado de la línea

-e..eso no importa, gracias por la información rin-chan, recuerda seguir trabajando en las evidencias que yazawa encontró hace unos días...no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya-

-entendido nyaa!- con eso, colgó el teléfono y kotori se apresuró a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Umi, sacudiéndola un poco para poder despertarla

-Umi-chan, Umi-chan- llamaba kotori

-u...um...huh?- umi empezaba a abrir los ojos, frunciendo enseño por el efecto de la luz en sus sensibles pupilas -kotori?..- preguntó tratando de enfocar la vista y sentándose en la cama

-umi-chan, necesitamos contactar a tu amiga, la oficial que vino contigo- dijo en tono serio y algo preocupado

-huh? Nozomi?-

-si, necesitamos buscarla rápido, puede que este corriendo un grave peligro-

* * *

 ** _y aquí el segundo capítulo! Lo publique de una vez ya que me sentía culpable por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo, y no actualizar mis otras historias (que serán debidamente actualizadas en la brevedad)_**

 **Y07: Nozomi no necesita nada para ser una loquilla, con ella sola basta (^○^)**

 **Mari-chan: me hace feliz que te haya gustado! （＾∇＾) capaz umi sea víctima de muchas cosas en esta historia (te juro que no es bullying XD) y sea lo que sea que me fume, necesito mas (￣Д￣)ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 3

Justo después de que la rubia terminará su rutina de baile, todos los presentes aplaudían y silbaban, felicitando a la chica por su forma de danzar, eso sin contar los comentarios de hombres ebrios que harían ruborizar, en en su caso contrario, molestar a cualquiera, pero el carácter de la chica dejaba ver su tranquilidad frente a aquellas palabras, solo hizo su pequeña ovación antes de desaparecer tras bambalinas

Por otro lado, nozomi tenía una mirada perdida y su boca abierta en asombro aunque no sabia con certeza la razón del porque. De alguna forma, los pasos recién ejecutados por la chica, a los ojos comunes era simplemente un baile bonito y algo picante para animar la noche, pero Nozomi sentía que trataba de contar una historia, la cual por ahora no había podido descifrar "pero definitivamente quiero conocer más de esta chica" pensó, levantándose de la silla y abriendo su mano izquierda la cuan no se había movido desde que tomó la llave del pecho de la bailarina y la cuan había encerrado en su puño

Se encaminó a uno de los lugares más alejados del club, donde se encontraban señalizadas las habitaciones del lugar, y empezó buscar el número de la habitación que le había susurrado la rubia

Al encontrarla, toco un par de veces con sus nudillos antes de pasar, encontrando la habitación con una luz tenue, y la joven rusa parecía no haber llegado aun, por lo que Nozomi optó por sentarse, caminando con cuidado ya que sentía un poco el efecto del alcohol actuar en su cuerpo. Unos minutos pasaron y se levantó un momento para despabilarse un poco, apenas segundos mas tardes una figura apareció entrando por la puerta.

La más alta sonrío, quitándose la mascara que aún llevaba, dejándole ver a la psicólogo sus facciones angelicales y esos ojos azules que brillaban con lujuria, no hubo ni un centímetro que las separara de ese pasional beso que se unió en la fracción de tiempo en que se miraron unas a las otras, la rubia dominando sobre Nozomi, con sus manos enclaustradas en la cintura de la pelimorada, aumentando el contacto entre los dos cuerpos, para luego acostarla sobre la cama. La rubia empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta de la joven "policía", tirándola en el suelo, para luego encontrarse con el chaleco antibalas, el cual desabrocho con impresionante astucia, para luego empezar a quitarle la camisa del uniforme

-veo que venias bastante protegida, alguna ocasión especial?- preguntaba mientras bajaba sus besos a el cuello de Nozomi

-nghhhh... Solo...la rutina...- mintió mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos

-ya veo- respondió mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica debajo de ella, mientras subía sus caricias a su sostén, atentando a quitarlo posteriormente

-como te llamas?- preguntó Nozomi entre suaves suspiros

-para que quieres saber?-

-para saber que nombre gemir- dijo seductivamente mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia en sus manos para colocarla al nivel de sus ojos por un momento, observando con lujuria y detenimiento a la otra, pero antes de que esta pudiera responder, un teléfono sonó de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, Nozomi bufo fastidiada ante el paro de sus actividades, y la más alta solo sonrió, tomando el teléfono y sentándose en la cama para poder hablar "sólo será un momento" susurro en voz un poco grave mientras contestaba la llamada. Los ojos de Nozomi mostraron un poco de sorpresa ante el tono frío que ahora tenía la rubia, la expresión seria y el ruso que ahora hablaba, y aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía, se podía escuchar en su tono de voz que estaba dando unas ordenes, para después subir la voz, como si estuviera regañando al que estaba al otro lado de la línea, un quejido se escucho de parte de la rusa, para luego gritar una frase mas, y colgar la llamada

-lo siento oficial, creo que esto tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión- dijo con un tono de molestia mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba un poco y se encaminaba la puerta, Nozomi queria detenerla, pero no quería sonar desesperada, quería que la rubia se enamorara de ella, que fuera a ella quien la buscara, no al contrario. La chica, antes de salir de la puerta, se volteo a la pelimorada un momento

-ayase eli- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta -espero poder verla otra vez...-

-tojo Nozomi- dijo con una sonrisa de lado -y mas te vale, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste- señalo jugueteando con la tira del sujetador

-será un placer- con eso termino de irse

* * *

-y quien ...y quien es elicchika?- preguntaba Umi preocupada mientras buscaban la habitación en la que supuestamente estaba la joven rubia

-habitación 204... Están alla- dijo bloqueando su teléfono y empezando a caminar por los pasillos del lugar -elicchika es...bueno, en realidad es una larga historia que preferiría contar en otro momento, pero por ahora solo te diré que es una persona con la cual no tienes que meterte- dijo en un tono algo frío mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de la habitación, para encontrar a Nozomi abrochándose su camisa algo adormilada

-oh! Umi-chan, quien es tu amiga?- dijo alzando una ceja y con tono juguetón, lo que hizo que la peliazul se pusiera mas roja que las sabanas de la cama donde la pelimorada estaba sentada

-oficial tojo no? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es kotori minami, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte-

-uh? Adelante- dijo dandole espacio a que umi y kotori se sentaran a su lado

-llegaste a ver a una rubia, alta y de ojos azules el día de hoy?-

-Hablas de eli?- preguntó algo curiosa

\- así que si mi intuición estaba en lo correcto...ayase eli...- Murmuró kotori, en tono preocupado -verás, no debes confiarte de esa chica- dijo seriamente

-eh? Y porque? Yo no le vi nada de malo a parte de ser una bomba sexual- dijo para fastidiar un poco mas a umi, la cual se encontraba callada

-NOZOMI!- se quejó mas apenada la peliazul

-tojo-san, esto es serio, no sabes lo peligrosa que es esa elichika- dijo ahora en un tono bastante serio, lo suficientemente para llamar la atención de la pelimorada

-a que te refieres con peligrosa?-

Kotori suspiro un segundo para empezar a hablar -verás, los ayase tienen un largo historial con la policia. Robos, Homicidios, secuestros, lavado de dinero, drogas, todo lo ilegal que puedas imaginar, el padre de elichika era el jefe de esa mafia rusa, y ahora ella es la nueva jefa de

esa organización delictiva- Nozomi tenía una mezcla entre asombro y terror, la chica con quien casi se acostaba era la líder de la Mafia rusa del lugar? De verdad no lo podía creer

-y si han hecho tantas cosas, porque no la han atrapado?- pregunto todavía incrédula

-son muy cuidadosos, y todo es limpiado antes de que la policia pudiera llegar, no hay ninguna evidencia de ellos, solo lo que se habla entre los ciudadanos que han tenido la desdicha de encontrarse con estas personas, pero no hemos conseguido que testifiquen en su contra, tienen miedo. El tiempo paso y los demás oficiales decidieron no meterse mas con ese caso, dicen que es una perdida de tiempo ya que jamás podrás encontrar nada, por esa razón, un grupo de especialistas formaron una unidad especial para esa clase de casos en los que la policia ya no quiere encargarse, llamado Muse, pero ustedes ya debieron haber escuchado sobre ello no?-

Umi quería hablar, pero Nozomi nuevamente la interrumpió -no realmente, es que somos recién transferidas- mintió tratando de sonar convincentes mientras umi trataba de ahogar un grito de desesperación ante la mentira

-bueno, eso es entendible ya que esto es un problema conocido nada mas en este distrito, y lamento mucho que se metieran en este asunto, pero por lo visto ya tuviste contacto con elichika, no es asi?- preguntó levantándose de la cama y colocándose frente a ambas chicas

-define contacto- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

-solo con el hecho de que intercambiarán palabras ya es contacto- dijo kotori tratando de omitir el tono sugerente el cual usaba, pero viendo como umi se ruborizaba de nuevo

-entonces si-

-si es así, oficial tojo y oficial sonoda, muse necesita de su ayuda-

Umi abrió los ojos de par en par -n...no podemos hacer algo así! Ni siquiera somos oficiales!- dijo con un terror inmenso en su rostro

-eh?- preguntó Kotori, sin esperar la afirmación que acababa de hacer la peliazul -a que se refieren con que no son oficiales?-

-ella se refiere a que no cree que seamos los oficiales para esta tarea! Después de todo suena como algo fuera de nuestro nivel, ya que no llevamos mucho tiempo en este asunto, y aunque yo acepto, es cuestión de convencer a la oficial sonoda- una expresión de alivio se veía reflejada en kotori, y lo acompaño una sonrisa suave

-se que la oficial sonoda será una muy buena ayuda a nuestro equipo- dijo tratando de convencerla, con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho en posición de suplica

-no! Me niego a hacer algo así!- dijo firmemente, por lo que Kotori se posicionó frente a la peliazul, tomo aire, cerro los ojos un momento y...

-umi-chan, onegaii!- dijo caen un tono muy adorable e impactante para Umi, tal pedido hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, viendo como esos profundos ojos ambarinos brillaban y derretían poco a poco su corazón

-Ahhh...e...esta bien, lo haré...- dijo resignada, y preocupada por el efecto que aquella peligris empezaba a causar en ella "tal vez todavía tenga el efecto de todas las sustancias que están en mi cuerpo" se intentaba auto convencer Umi

-gracias Umi-chan!- dijo dandole un rápido abrazo a la joven "policia" -entonces las veo mañana en la estación de akihabara, a las 8- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

-Nozomi...en que estabas pensando?!- dijo Umi furiosa, ya cuando estaban en su departamento

-lo siento Umi-chan, pero después de haber dicho que éramos policías, no podía decir lo contrario, sabes que es un delito hacerse pasar como policia no?-

-por eso mismo! Ahora nos metimos en un problema mayor por tu culpa!-

-Hey hey, tu también aceptaste- dijo sacando un poco de agua del refrigerador -si no te hubieras separado de mi, no te hubieras topado con la señorita "onegaii" y hubiéramos evitado tal problema, ella nos podía deportar!-

-su nombre es kotori, y si tu no hubieras dejado que la calentura te dominara, estuviéramos fuera de este problema!- dijo totalmente frustrada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de uniforme y la tiraba en el suelo como muestra de rabia

-que puedo decir, soy irresistible- dijo divertida mientras tomaba un poco de agua -además, puede ser algo bueno, después de todo no podías dejar de ver a kotori-chan, tal vez puedas sacar algo bueno de esto-

-engañándola diciendo que soy policia?! Crees que esa es una táctica de conquista?!- dijo sacando un vaso y colocándolo sonoramente sobre la mesa

-entonces si te gusta- dijo sonriendo un poco la pelimorada, Umi al darse cuenta se convirtió en un tomate andante por enésima vez en la noche

-.n...no! Claro que...claro que no!- dijo con un claro nerviosismo, y aunque Nozomi sabia que era lo contrario, decidió no refutarle mas por ahora

-bien bien, como tu digas, pero ya nos metimos en esto, además, no puedes decepcionar a kotori-chan, verdad?-

-claro que no! Sabes que mi palabra es definitiva...-

-excelente, asunto arreglado, ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos que ir a ver a kotori de sonoda- dijo nuevamente tratando de molestar a la peliazul

-NOZOMI!-

* * *

 **Jo jo jo! Feliz Navidad a todos! Lamento la tardanza! Viajar tanto no es de dios, de pana, estoy cansada de tanta carretera XD**

 **Y07: nozoeli es amor, Nozoeli es vida :3 y siii! Normalmente me gusta desarrollar todas las parejas en mis fics siempre cuando pueda, nicomaki, rinpana, etc etc aparecerán, pero las principales serán kotoumi y nozoeli por esta vez**

 **Teveo: la belleza de kotoumi es facinante XDD, Y ya vi que para seguir high solo necesito algo de chocolate (saca su elichika interna)**

 **Love novels: elichika es una loquilla con diploma! nozomi es la queen en cuanto a locuras se refiere, pero se les ama igual XDD**

 **Dodger: gracias! Me alegra que te guste!**

 **Adri-volkatina: el desarrollo de eli se verá con la historia, de pana, ni yo tengo idea como se quedará, y tranquila, la substitución con el chocolate hace que pueda seguir high para escribir, pero sin excesos XD, gracias por leer!**

 **Pumking513: la sensualidad de eli desborda lo imposible, por ella haríamos lo que fuera *-* Y muchas gracias! Yo también espero seguir con l a historia y tener tiempo para actualizar como se debe**

 **Nicocchi17: me alegra que te interese mi historia! Gracias por leer! 3**

 **Rei: la pobre Umi sufriendo las consecuencias de las locuras de nozomi XD, cuando Honoka no le toca ser la que hace el trabajo, nozomi está dispuesta a ayudar XDDD**

 **Nozoelihonomaki: noooooo! Deja a las alpacas en paz! Aquí esta! Otro cap! XD Además, le romperías el corazón a kotori, no puedes hacer eso :,( y eli siempre esta lista para la acción ewe**

 **AdrienneHe: todavía no sabemos de lo que eli es capaz de hacer 0.0 yo también espero que no pase nada malo, pero ya sabes, mi mano es la que manda, no yo XDDDD ok, pero no creo que le pase algo malo...o si?... Ahora te deje con mas intriga(?) XD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado! De verdad no pensé que gustaría de esta manera, espero poder mantener su interés en esta historia :,) y otro gracias y un abrazo muy grande y apapachoso para los que siguen y dieron favoritos a la historia**

 **Que tengan todos unas felices fiestas! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

-segura...segura que es aquí?- preguntaba umi con impresión e incredulidad al ver la mansión que ahora estaba frente a ellas

-yep, la dirección es esta, ahora ya sabes el plan, no podemos decirles que no somos oficiales, no dejes que la ternura y el encanto de la señorita onegaii te gane, ayudamos en lo que podamos, pero sin exagerar- dijo tocando el timbre electrónico que estaba en la imponente entrada cerrada del lugar

-s...sabes que odio mentir...pero ya...ya me comprometí, ugh, si algo llegase a pasar- advertía umi

-nada va a pasar esta bien?, solo no metas la pata-

-que yo no meta la pata?! Si tu- el sonido de el intercomunicador en la entrada la interrumpió, junto a una pequeña cámara apuntando en su dirección

-tojo-san, umi-chan! Están aquí! pasen!- dijo la alegre voz de kotori mientras reja gigante abría paso a las dos chicas, kotori salió de la mansión dirigiéndose hacia a ellas

-síganme, las estábamos esperando- dijo dirigiendo a las chicas al interior de la edificación

* * *

El interior de la mansión era común en lo que cabía, muy hermosa, equipada y con adornos que parecían costar una fortuna

-eh? Kotori, porque vinimos para acá? E..es tu casa?- preguntaba con cierta impresión viendo a su alrededor

-oh, no no, para nada, aquí vive Maki-chan- respondió con una risa ligera mientras iba en dirección a la grandiosa chimenea que estaba en el fondo del enorme salón -y esto- indicó mientras sacaba su teléfono y apretando la pantalla varias veces, un sonido se escucho en todo el lugar, y la chimenea se expandió dejando una entrada visible -es el cuartel de muse-

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas un tanto asustadas, siguiendo la la peligris a lo que parecía un ascensor, los nervios en las jóvenes crecía conforme veían como los botones que indicaban los pisos se iluminaban, demostrando que estaban bajando, al parecer habían 3 niveles subterráneos y un botón extra sin especificar, un ding se escucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y el interior las sorprendía aun mas.

Un gran espacio con lo que parecía una serie de puertas a su alrededor se podía observar ahora, al frente de ellas una puerta doble bastante alta, y sobre esta, un logo con la letra griega miu "u", un apóstrofe y una s en color plateado, junto con "división especial de investigación"

Kotori colocó su teléfono sobre una placa metálica que estaba junto a la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera al instante, revelando un salón con una mesa rectangular en medio de este, una pantalla bastante grande en el fondo y varios papeles, sobres y algunas laptops sobre la mesa, en la cual parecía que habían trabajado no hace mucho.

-se que tienen muchas preguntas y trataremos de responderles a la brevedad posible- empezó kotori al ver los rostros de las jóvenes "oficiales" que las acompañaba, -se que esto es algo...apresurado, y tal vez impactante para ustedes en un principio, y ya asumirán que tan oculto esta este lugar de la luz pública, pero el hecho que elicchika haya tenido contacto con la oficial tojo nos da mucha ventaja-

-por favor kotori-chan, dime nozomi- dijo la pelimorada tratando de sonar cálida mientras hacia el intento de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo

-muy bien nozomi-chan, ahora, antes de empezar a trabajar, es bueno que conozcan al resto del equipo, no estoy muy segura donde estén las demás, pero hanayo-chan debería estar en la sala de computación y prototipos- indicó kotori mientras indicaba a las chicas para salir de esa sala y entrar por una de las otras puertas, siguiendo por un pasillo -ahora bien, cual es su especialidad?- preguntó la chica de ojos ambarinos a las chicas -en que división se especializaron?-. Umi vio a su compañera de cuarto algo alarmada al no poder decir nada

-e...este...es que somos nuevas...como...muy muy nuevas! Es como si nos hubiéramos graduado ayer de la escuela de policías- mintió con un tono de broma fingido -a..así que no tenemos especialización- dijo nozomi mientras pensaba en lo largo que se le estaba haciendo ese recorrido por aquel pasillo

-oh, ya veo, no se preocupen, podemos enseñarles unas cosas básicas para ponerlas al día, así que..-

-chicas desconocidas nyaaa!- dijo una pelinaranja que ahora colgaba de cabeza sobre las jóvenes, provocando gritos en las nuevas integrantes, y dejando umi al borde del desmayo

-rin-chan, cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes estar asustando a la gente así?- regaño kotori a la pequeña chica, y esta, con una mueca, bajo de la cuerda en donde parecía estar colgada

-jeje, lo siento kotori-chan, pero nunca habías traído a nadie a la base nya- dijo curiosa con las jóvenes que aun seguían en el suelo, por lo que ayudó a levantarlas junto con la peligris y procedió a presentarse

-gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es rin hoshizora, división espía e informante de campo nya- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto hacia ambas -lo siento por lo de hace un rato, estaba probando uno de los nuevos dispositivos de suspensión que diseño kayo-chin nya-

-n...no te preocupes- dijo umi, aun un poco pálida por el susto -soy umi sonoda, y esta es mi...compañera, nozomi tojo, mucho gusto- dijo cordialmente

-ellas son las chicas que les comenté ayer rin-chan, quería presentarles al equipo, para poder trabajar lo antes posible- dijo kotori, continuando su paso a la sala de investigación

-kayo-chiiin!- llamo rin al ver a la joven chica de lentes que estaba soldando algo sobre una mesa de trabajo, al escuchar la voz de la pelinaranja, dirigió su mirada a esa dirección

-rin-chan, kotori-chan y...las chicas de las que nos contaste ayer?- preguntaba levantándose de su área de trabajo y limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo

-nozomi tojo y umi sonoda, un placer- hablo nozomi ofreciéndole una mano a la más baja, y esta aceptándola con algo de pena -hanayo koizumi...q...que bueno que hayan podido venir, me alegra que deseen ayudarnos con esto- dijo con tono de voz bastante bajo pero audible

-awwww, que adorableeeeee!- chillo la chica espiritual al ver a tal chica ,esos manerismos que hacían querer protegerla la hizo acercarse a abrazarla con emoción, provocando un pequeño grito ahogado a la castaña

-nyaaaaa, deja a kayo-chin! Es mía!- rugió la pelinaranja separando a ambas chicas y abrazando de forma protectora a la ojimorada

-haha, esta bien pequeña gatita, dejare a tu rollo de canela en paz, kotori-chan, ustedes son todas?- preguntó curiosa la mayor

-mmm...nico-chan y maki-chan deberían estar por aquí...- dijo viendo a su alrededor

-creo que están en el cuarto de recursos- dijo hanayo con un poco de dificultad ya que rin se negaba a soltarla

-solo espero que no estén discutiendo de nuevo...- dijo en tono agotado la peligris

* * *

-umi, resiste! Quédate con nosotras!- decia kotori desesperada al ver a la peliazul en el suelo

-les juro que esto no es lo que parece!- decia una semi-vestida peliroja, mientras que otra chica pelinegra trataba de cubrirse

-espero que tengan una explicación sobre esto...- se limitó a decir kotori con una sonrisa que ciertamente no indicaba nada bueno

* * *

Después de que umi recuperó la conciencia, la peliroja empezó a hablar, tratando de explicar lo sucedido

-nico-chan estaba probando nuevos trabajes para sus misiones de infiltrada, y en medio de eso, me dijo que descubrió una nueva técnica para desarmar al enemigo y/o quitar chalecos de protección en menos de 3 segundos, cosa que intento probando conmigo- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, pero nozomi reconocía que decía la verdad

-ya veo...entonces ustedes dos no...-

-claro que no!- respondieron las dos chicas al unísono

-bien bien, ya entendimos, dejemos eso pasar, bien, ya que todas ustedes conocen a las nuevas integrantes es solo cuestión de ...-

-chicaaaaas! Serios problemas!- gritó de la nada hanayo mientras revisaba su teléfono -elichika esta en el perímetro, junto a sus secuaces, posiblemente se dirigen a el restaurante italiano que esta a unas cuadras de aquí- informaba la castaña mostrando el mapa a las nuevas integrantes

-Hey, yo lo conozco, fue hace unos días, los palitos de pan son muy buenos y..-

-nozomi! No es tiempo de pensar en comida!- decia umi enojada

-bien bien, concéntrense, esta posiblemente sea su oportunidad, deberíamos acercarnos para allá- dijo kotori

-nada de eso, iré yo- dijo Nico, dijriendose a los vestidores, y saliendo en cuestión de segundos con un atuendo completo, una chaqueta larga y marrón, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero -no puedo dejar que estas novatas vayan aun, arruinarían todo, quédense aquí, y observen a la gran nico en acción, la detective número uno del mundo!- dijo en tono muy arrogante y confiado mientras sonreía sosteniendo una pose con sus manos

-ugh...que desagradable- dijo maki mientras movía un rollo de cabello en su dedo

-tu cállate- dijo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba un micrófono/auricular en su oído y saliendo de allí

Un rato paso antes de que nico encendiera su cámara, y en el salón principal de la base, las chicas presentes observaban la imagen desde la pantalla. La rubia se encontraba hablando con un hombre que parecía ser el dueño de el restaurante, estaba vestida de traje, el cual le quedaba sorprendentemente bien a pesar de que parecía haber sido diseñado para un hombre, y posteriormente ajustado al cuerpo de la joven bailarina. La conversación parecía bastante tranquila a pesar de que no se podía escuchar mucho, pero el fuerte golpe en una de las mesas dada por el puño de la rusa alarmó a todos en el lugar, y a pesar de que el dueño se veía aterrado, rió como si la acción hubiera sido una simple broma, a la cual el hombre ría forzosamente

-déjenme ajustar el micrófono a ver si escucho algo- susurro nico, pero en una fracción de segundo se le vio a la rusa hacer una pausa, para luego darle un par de golpecitos suaves en el hombro al señor, sonriendo antes de despedirse y volver a salir. A la acción, nico se apresuró a esconderse

-wow...esa elichika como siempre intensa...pero eso...no nos dijo nada...de nuevo...- comentó maki un tanto exasperada

-pero si han estado siguiendo a esta chica un tiempo, como es que no han conseguido ninguna prueba para ponerla tras las rejas?-

-como comenté antes, es muy astuta, por eso siempre ha recibido el nombre de foxchika en la estación...muy astuta, ágil, inteligente, con movidas perfectas, y parece no mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, no le hemos encontrado de ninguna debilidad. Es una joven temperamental, de respuesta rápida y experta en el arte de la mentira y el engaño...simplemente el criminal perfecto...- decia kotori con expresión muy intranquila

-nadie es perfecto- afirmó nozomi -siempre hay debilidades, siempre hay pasados, las personas tienen historia, lo que se ve duro puede resistir cualquier rasguño, pero tarde o temprano se puede quebrar, solo hay que saber cómo y cuándo hacerlo- las chicas miraron intrigada a la pelimorada mientras esta se levantaba, viendo a la pantalla que tenía una imagen de la reciente transmisión de la joven rubia antes de que nico detuviera cámara "elichika...no se que escondes...ni cuales son tus intensiones...pero ciertamente pareces alguien interesante"

-chicas, tenemos movimiento esta noche- dijo nico haciendo unos gestos con su tableta, y pasando la imagen a la pantalla, mostrando un mapa con un punto rojo en el medio

-eso es el aeropuerto?- preguntó hanayo extrañada

-así es, mis fuentes confirman que un vuelo no registrado en el protocolo general de uno de los helipuertos aterrizara hoy a la media noche, y miembros de la asociación delictiva de elichika parecen estar involucrados- informó la mas bajita -rin, kotori, cuento con ustedes- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-nico...lo siento, pero hoy tengo que ir a mi club, tengo asuntos que atender allí...- dijo algo fría mientras volvía su vista a unos sobres frente a ella

-ugh... Justo hoy...- se quejó nico -bueno, tojo-san, vendrás con nosotros- dijo nico saliendo rápidamente por la puerta algo molesta

-estoy lista!- dijo nozomi con entusiasmo

* * *

-no estoy lista!- exclamó nozomi con nerviosismo -pensaba que lo estaría pero, ve lo que me dieron!-

-un arma?...-

-exacto! Un arma! Perfectamente funcional y algo que te pondría un bello agujero en la cabeza en menos de lo que la escuchas sonar!- decía casi en pánico

Umi soltó una risa sarcástica mientra guardaba su nuevo equipamiento en su nuevo atuendo casual que kotori le había dado -al fin, es la primera veces que oigo algo de razón venir de ti-

-razón?! Esto no es razón! Esto es miedo puro y destilado! Y sabes quien huele el miedo perfectamente?! Los rusos!- decia colocando el arma en la mesa que estaba en los vestidores que ahora ocupaban las chicas

-nozomi, baja la voz, me reiré de verdad si nos descubren por tu culpa-

-uh!- soltó al darse cuenta y se tapo la boca con apuro -esta bien...pero, estar en un cuartel secreto debajo de una mansión, usar un arma y combatir la mafia rusa a lo agente 007 no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente-

-y que pensabas? Que fingirías ser oficial y jugarías a ser policía por un rato mientras conseguías acostarte con una "bella rusa" según tu?- dijo con un tono indiferente impropio de la peliazul

-Wow, no se que me impresiona mas, que me conozcan tan bien, o que pudieras decir eso sin desmayarte- reía la chica ya un poco mas relajada

-por favor, he pasado mas cosas en estos dos días gracias a ti, que en toda mi vida universitaria en medio de las fiestas de la facultad-

-de nada- respondió con cierto tono juguetón y orgulloso

-créeme, definitivamente no lo decía con buena fe-

-ow, eso duele umi-chan!- dijo en tono fingido de dolor y un gesto algo exagerado -después de que gracias a mi conociste a la tierna kotori-chan-

-después de que por tu culpa me drogaran y casi me violaran-

-pero eso no evito que le dijeras que si! Además de que te ofreciste a acompañarla hoy al club sin siquiera pensarlo, y allí no puedes decir que es mi culpa-

-solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien-

-bien bien sonoda-san- río nozomi mas tranquila mientras colocaba el arma en la funda ubicada en su pantalón -vamos que se nos hace tarde, suerte- dijo antes de salir de los vestidores, y umi terminaba de arreglarse

* * *

Umi se encontraban en el auto de kotori, en dirección al club, kotori usaba un vestido de noche color verde que resaltaba a la perfección el cabello de la joven, mientras la peliazul tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra algo larga que escondía el arma que cargaba y una camisa oscura, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, y unos lentes oscuros. la peliazul inconscientemente aprovechaba los lentes que traía para ver a la chica a su lado, distraída en como ella tarareaba una de las canciones que estaban pasando en la radio mientras concentraba su vista en el camino, pero había pasado bastante tiempo y no habían llegado

-y puedo preguntar...eres dueña de ese club donde nos conocimos?-

-así es, abrí ese lugar hace un poco mas de un año en realidad-

-y como...como...-

-como termine en ese grupo de investigación policiaca?- completo kotori -yo también soy agente, mi madre, la sargento minami, tuvo el caso de los ayase en sus manos hace años atrás, y por poco lo atrapaba...pero...cosas sucedieron...y ayase desapareció, al igual que las evidencias, el caso se puso en cero, perdieron todo. Mi madre quería conseguir atrapar a ayase sin ayuda de gente externa, solo con su ayuda especial, y por ello, al perder la evidencia, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya que el resto de los agentes nunca se enteraron del caso y se fue al olvido, lo único que quedó fue un reporte personal, el cual encontré años después, y puede decirse que me intereso el caso, así que quise tomar el reto. Por esa razón abrí el club es el lugar perfecto donde pareciera no haber reglas, y donde se puede conseguir muy buena información de primera mano, después de un rato de alcohol, drogas y mujeres, los sujetos cantan como pajaritos...pero...el asunto se volvió personal después...- Umi subió la mirada al ver de que ya habían llegado

-espera...puedo preguntar porque?-

Kotori suspiro, y con una sonrisa forzada contesto -lo siento...no creo que esté lista para hablar de eso...espero que me entiendas-

-s...si, disculpa por mi atrevimiento- respondió cuidadosa y educadamente, arrepentida por hacer la pregunta, ya que sentía como el ambiente se había tensado en ese preciso momento

-descuida- fue lo ultimo que contesto antes de bajar del auto

* * *

A unos minutos antes de la media noche, nico, nozomi y rin se encontraban en el aeropuerto, detrás de una serie de containers para poder esconderse, y esperaban algún tipo de actividad en el nombrado helipuerto donde supuestamente se produciría el encuentro, nozomi trataba de acomodar la incómoda mascara que tenía que usar para cubrir su identidad

-no veo nada nya- decia en tono aburrido la chica gatuna viendo a su alrededor

-no te confíes, pueden aparecer en cualquier momento- dijo Nico, observando a la distancia con sus binoculares infrarrojos

-y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó nozomi viendo a su alrededor también, atenta de cualquier ruido

-solo observar, y tratar de recaudar la mayor información posible, Recuerda que no estamos tras esta gente, son simples peones de elichika- dijo Nico ajustando la vista perímetro -bien bien, veo movimiento!- informó la pequeña pelinegra, con las otras dos chicas posando la mirada en los 4 sujetos que se dirigían al centro del puerto, y un helicóptero se escuchaba llegar a la distancia, uno de los hombres tenía un maletín. El helicóptero aterrizó, y varios hombres se bajaron, llevando una serie de cajas blindadas consigo, nozomi aprovechó la oportunidad, y usando una cámara que pidió prestada en la base, tomo fotos de los hombres que estaban en el lugar y al logo que traía el helicóptero el cual no reconocía de ninguna parte

-rin, escuchas algo?- preguntó nico a la chica que ahora llevaba un aparato de ampliación de ondas de sonido

-todavía no...solo un poco mas cerca y podría escuchar...pero estoy fuera del rango nya- se lamentaba la pelinaranja

-creo que podemos pasarnos al otro container... Pero hay que ir con suma cautela...un movimiento en vano y estamos jodidas...bien...andando- dijo Nico, corriendo con ligereza al siguiente container sin que ninguno de los hombres la viera, al igual que las otras dos jóvenes

-listo rin?-

-solo un poco mas...- dijo rin, tratando de estirar el aparato lo mas que sus brazos le daban, para conseguir algo de sonido -solo...un poco...m...m...mas!- gritó por accidente la joven al caerse por haber perdido el equilibrio, haciendo que el aparato cayera al suelo, dejando que un fuerte chillido explotara, haciendo que todos los hombres voltearan en dirección a las chicas

-corran!- gritó nico empezando a correr en dirección a la salida que había abierto en un costado de la reja del aeropuerto

-DETÉNGANLAS!- gritó uno de los hombres, mientras el helicóptero parecía empezar a despegar en plan de fuga, los cuatro hombres que llegaron primero ahora perseguían al trio, rin dirigía al pequeño grupo de chicas, subiendo sobre uno de los cientos de containers que estaban en ese lugar y que a la vez formaban una serie de laberintos entre ellos, gritos de hombres enfurecidos se escuchaban acercarse, para luego que el sonido de las balas rebotando contra el metal empezara a retumbar en el lugar, nozomi en ese momento no pensaba en mas nada que en la supervivencia, además sintiendo esa corriente de adrenalina intensa que nunca había sentido en su vida. Tomo su arma y empezó a disparar sin tino a los sujetos.

-nico-chan, detrás de ti!- alertaba rin, disparando en dirección a los hombres mientras la pelinegra bajaba del contenedor justo a tiempo, nozomi bajo con ella, y la pelinaranja las siguió, para correr nuevamente, ahora entre las entrecrucijadas de los confusos containers

-la salida es derecho, traten de buscar salidas que nos llenen siempre recto!- decia nico corriendo y analizando su alrededor, nuevamente disparos se escucharon, por lo que apresuraron su paso, logrando pasar con éxito varios metros, pero los hombres seguían pisándole los talones, y por suerte, fallaban sus tiros, hasta que uno le dio en el arma de rin, haciendo que esta se cayera, y rin, decidida a no detenerse, dejo el arma atrás. El trio siguió corriendo hasta salir del laberinto, pero se desviaron un poco, quedando en dirección a la edificación donde parecían guardar avionetas y helicópteros, por lo que decidieron entrar allí para perder a los hombres.

Entraron y se separaron para esconderse detrás de los pequeños aviones, esperando por que los hombres llegaran a ellas, aunque rin ahora estaba desarmada. Los mafiosos ahora estaban caminando dentro de las instalaciones, y se movían en forma silenciosa. Desde la posición en que estaban, nico veía a sus dos compañeras, indicándoles que se mantuvieran en su posición mientras ella se movía y los distraía para que Rin pudiera llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a una segunda planta del lugar, con eso conseguir que parte de los hombres se fueran con ella, así separarlos, perdiéndolos entre el lugar.

Nico empezó a disparar en dirección a una de las aeronaves, y corrió al lado contrario, captando la atención dos de los uniformados, el cual se fue tras ella, y siguiendo el plan, rin subió a la segunda planta llevándose a los dos restantes, nozomi saco su arma con algo de miedo, dispuesta a ayudar a rin, hasta que un ensordecedor grito desvió su atención en la pelinaranja

-desgraciado! No te saldrás con la tuya!- gritaba nico, en el suelo, y sosteniendo su mano ahora ensangrentada

-heh, creo que ya lo hice- dijo con cierta satisfacción el hombre rubio y fornido que ahora apuntaba a la chica -pero te dejare unos segundos mas para que reflexiones la inutilidad de tu vida-

Nozomi apunto al hombre desde donde estaba, pero noto que se quedo sin balas. Disimuladamente nico noto la presencia de la pelimorada, por lo que rió sarcásticamente en dirección al tipo frente a ella mientras trataba de ver donde había caído su arma, para luego ver que estaba a apenas unos centímetros de ella

-que mayor inutilidad que un simple peón de una ridícula mafia, solo eres un títere de los que se llevan la gloria, los cuales ni siquiera saben que existes, así que, para que molestarse con solo palabras? Apuesto a que la paga es decente, pero tu dignidad como hombre debe estar por el subsuelo- dijo tentativa mientras se acercaba lentamente a su arma, se escucho el gatillo del arma enemiga ser soltado, y la furia era dominante en el hombre

-y con que sucia rata tengo el placer de hablar en sus últimos segundos de vida-

-debería preguntarte lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de tomar el arma, lanzándola a nozomi, y en cuestión de segundos, la pelimorada disparó con una precisión exorbitante mientras el enemigo caía al suelo

-ok, tengo que admitir que aso fue absurdamente impresionante- complemento nico mientras se levantaba despacio, sin apoyarse de la mano herida, y con la otra mano, le dio una caja de municiones a nozomi -llévate la otra arma también, y ayuda a rin-

Nozomi, con ambas armas cargadas, se apresuró a donde se escuchaban ruidos en la parte de arriba, los tres hombres restantes ahora tenían acorralados a la pelinaranja, por lo que la mayor, con gran sigilo se colocó detrás de los hombres, golpeando a dos de ellos con el mango de el arma, justo en la nuca, haciendo que se desmayaran. El que permaneció de pie se volteó rápidamente tratando de disparar, pero ella fue más rápida, disparando a la mano de el sujeto, y que este soltara su arma, para luego poner una de sus armas en la funda tumbo al sujeto con un golpe en la parte de atrás de la pierna, para ponerse sobre el con el arma apuntando en su cabeza

-el juego ya se puso entretenido, no crees?- dijo nozomi con una sonrisa mientras veía la cara de terror del tipo -ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre ayase eli-

* * *

 **(dejando capitulo un poco mas largo en compensación)**

 **Les debo una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado desde hace tanto! Dios, de verdad! Resulta que después de bajar mi dosis de locura, no sabia a donde llevar la historia, y fue en medio de mi primer día de clases que pude figurar a donde iría la historia (ojalá pudieran ver la cara de mis amigos al ver los diagramas que hacia explicando las cosas de la historia, un WTF seguro XDDD) además que me dio zika, algo así como chikunguña (se escribe asi(?) Lol, y pues también estaba malita, de nuevo disculpas por ello**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! De verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen ver que les gusta y apoyan la historia, sobre todo que les pareciera interesante, ya que a mi no se me da la acción, pensaba que iba a aburrir rápido :,) también muchisimas gracias a los que le dieron follow y favoritos, eso deja la motivación en su máxima potencia （＾∇＾）**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (￣^￣)ゞ**

 **Y07: haha siiii, bueno, no se que pasara con el asunto de las identidades de los oficiales pero bueno, allí se verá, eli dejando con ganas a la pobre non-chan vale XD**

 **NozoEliHonoMaki: #LiberenALasAlpacas! Esta bien esta bien, aquí va otro, pero espero ver a esos animales en libertad ;-; nozomi es irresistible a la máxima potencia, yo lo digo desde que esa mujer tubo su primera aparición en el anime pls, elicchi es elicchi, la reina de las tachis hot, sus asuntos lo terminarán en su debido tiempo *wink wink* XDD Gracias a ti por leer :)**

 **Love novels: eli la reina de las calentadas, mori XDDDD, es oficial ese nombre, ya dije XD, muchas gracias :,)**

 **Mari-chan: eli es la sensualidad viviente, lo ruso kakoii le destila por sus poros harashisticos, esa habitación tiene mas suerte que uno al poder presenciar esas cosas (así las dejaran a medias, algo es algo XD) ok no. Las cartas las había visto hace mucho y me facinan! pero no había pensado en ello *-* en realidad la inspiración vino algo de la nada, ni yo sé realmente de donde vino, y el contenido posiblemente viene de las pocas películas de policías que he visto (no soy de acción eh?) XD la acción entre la unidad especial y la mafia ya empieza 0.0 gracias por leer!**

 **Adriennehe: me alegra que te guste y esperes por actualización, gracias *^***

 **Nicocchi17: esas llamadas que arruinan el momento, si te soy sincera, yo también estaba a punto, pero luego como que "primero, no se como escribir esta clase de cosas, segundo, mejor lo dejamos para después en todo caso" lo siento, soy teaser de naturaleza :b XD no habrá fuerza que saque a umi de allí (o si, quien sabe(?) XD muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí :,)**

 **Pumpkin513: en ningún tipo de universo, el Oneigai de kotori dejara de tener validez haha, hasta la próxima :)**

 **Maki maki ma:muchas gracias! Me alegra que mi Fic te pueda entretener aunque sea por un rato, y espero tu interés nos acompañe hasta el final, nos leemos luego :D**

 **ophiellthefallenangel: nicomaki es lo máximo XDD gracias por venir :)**

 **IbannaBanana: me alegra que te guste la historia, en parte también la hice porque quería un poco mas de variedad en cuanto a temas, ya que siempre leí au escolares o universitarios, aunque tal vez por eso me parece esta una locura, ya que no es mi terreno XD un saludo para los chilenos que me leen! Que bello como algo así llego hasta allá :,,,) nozoeli y kotoumi son amor pls**

 **Rei: tus respuestas han sido respondidas *inserte tono místico de fondo* ok no XD, EL CHISTE DEL TOMATE TSUNDERE OMG, casi se me había olvidado, ahora gracias a ti, lo incluiré de nuevo! XDDD**

 **Arf-chan: me alegra que te guste la historia!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Bienvenido, Ivanov-sama- saludaron tres de las trabajadoras del lugar a el hombres muy alto y de cabello castaño que ahora entraba a la sala vip del club

-mientras minalinsky-sama llega, porque no se pone cómodo?- indicaba una de las jóvenes, indicando un apartado con un sofá espacioso y una mesa frente a este lleno de bebidas, cigarrillos y otras sustancias, el hombre sonrío complacido

-pero que amables señoritas, no dudo que me quieran acompañar en el rato en que este esperando, no es así?-

-con gusto- respondieron las chicas, siguiéndolo hasta el mencionado lugar

* * *

Kotori y Umi ahora se encontraban en la habitación principal, la peligris arreglaba unos pequeños frascos.

-bien Umi-chan, el hombre que está aquí, es un viejo amigo del padre de eli. El vive en Rusia, es su zona delictiva, pero al parecer vino a discutir ciertos asuntos con elichika. Alguien le menciono este lugar, y después de venir un par de veces, parece que quiere tener una conversación de negocios, posiblemente sobre ser cliente permanente o querer comprar acciones, no estoy segura...- dijo arreglando una serie de objetos puntiagudos y guardándolos en un pequeño cinturón que estaba en medio del muslo de la chica, umi trataba de apartar la mirada para no parecer que este invadiendo su privacidad

-por eso, usare la oportunidad para ver si logro sacar algo de información sobre elichika. Ya que mis empleadas están trabajando en el antes de que llegue, no presentará ninguna objeción, pero por si acaso...- kotori mostró el pequeño aparato punzantes que ahora llevaba y un frasco de líquido trasparente -esta sustancia será capaz de dormirlo en pocos segundos, haciendo que olvide lo sucedido dentro de las pasadas 24 horas-

-veo que tienes todo debajo de control- decia umi, preguntándose si después de todo serviría de algo esa noche

-mmmm, realmente de alguna forma me siento mas segura contigo umi-chan- dijo kotori mientras guardaba los artefactos que había mostrado antes

-e...ehh? D...de verdad?...pero dudo que pueda protegerte, es decir...-

-tranquila Umi-chan, se que lo harás de maravilla- dijo colocando un dedo delicadamente en los labios de la peliazul, haciéndola callar -créeme, que cuando digo algo, es porque de verdad creo en ello, todo saldrá de bien-

-k...kotori...-

Se escucho el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta con los nudillos, para luego avisar de que el hombre ya estaba listo, por lo que ambas chicas salieron de la habitación rumbo a la reunión con el hombre.

* * *

-harasho, pero que tenemos aquí? La legendaria minalinsky en persona, es tan hermosa como los rumores describen- decia un ruso al que se le notaba, o estaba ebrio, drogado, o las dos, lo cierto es que una sonrisa asquerosa y bastante pervertida no se quitaba de su rostro, Umi apretó los puños al gesto, tratando de contener su compostura a pesar de la muy mala espina que le daba aquel sujeto.

-muy alagador- respondió kotori en un tono encantador, mientras umi se colocaba en una de las esquinas, observando detenidamente los movimientos del hombre -y que le trae por aquí señor alexandr, eh oído que tenía algo que discutir conmigo-

-así es, vengo de Rusia, y me intereso bastante su club, la atención de sus anfitrionas y la libertad que este posee- dijo tomando un trago de lo que parecía vodka puro.

-Rusia? Excelentes noticias de que alguien de una nación como esta pueda interesarles mi humilde club, muchos de los ahora inversionistas de acá son de allá también- mentía kotori al hombre mientras servia un poco mas de la bebida al hombre.

-eh? Así es la cuestión? Personas como cuales?-

-ya sabe, Sergey lioshavich Volkóv , Vladímir Sergéevich Popov y Olga Ivánovna Petrova por ejemplo, aparte de los que simplemente no han deseado que se les divulgará su identidad-

-Vladimir ...vaya, heh, hace...mucho tiempo que no escucho su nombre- decia el sujeto con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz, pero nuevamente, su tono de ebrio podría enmascararlo bastante bien.

-asi que lo conoce?- preguntaba inocentemente la peligris, mientras le servía otro poco de vodka en el vaso del hombre, con este tomándolo bastante rápido.

-si...Vladimir y yo éramos buenos amigos, el junto a ayase...bueno...se podía decir que tuvimos historia...hasta que este último fue asesinado...- decia el hombre, exigiendo otro vaso de vodka en la brevedad.

-asesinado...-

-así es, asesinado por un maldito policía!- exclamó el hombre, escupiendo en dirección al suelo con furia mientras tomaba en sus manos la botella, optando por beber directamente de allí.

"Así que fue asesinado por un policía...eso podría explicar su desaparición, pero...las evidencias?"

-pero...- continuó el hombre -después de que ayase murió, Vladimir y yo dejamos de vernos, yo me retire del...del negocio, ahora me dedico a otras cosas...-

-y Vladimir vive aquí?-

-así es jovencita- dijo mientras fumaba un poco de tabaco en manos de una de las chicas que habían estado rodeándolo todo el rato, haciendo que este tuviera una expresión relajada.

-la historia de nuestros nuevos inversionistas es muy importante para nosotros a la hora de ingresar a nuestro negocio, solo los más capaces pueden ser parte de este mundo, y...- se acercó al hombre como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto -aquí solo tenemos los más altos criminales de la zona, de verdad cree que sea apto para estar aquí? Seguramente solamente ha hecho crímenes menores, nada de lo que los verdaderos pesos pesados de la policía quisieran perder su tiempo en investigar- dijo buscando el nervio que haría hablar al ruso.

-JA, no sabes nada jovencita, estas manos han hecho más que lo que la mayoría de los delincuentes regulares pudieran desear hacer con un arma, además, robos a gran escala y ayudas para esconder evidencias me hace uno de los más capaces- decía con orgullo y zozobra, como si estuviera jactándose de esas habilidades.

-asi que ha participado en borro de evidencias- decia kotori, acariciando el cabello del hombre, como si estuviera alentándolo en las cosas que decia haber hecho.

-Vladimir es el que estaba involucrado en esa clase de cosas, pero hey, somos distintos tipos de criminales, y yo...- el hombre tomo a kotori de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, y dejando sus rostros a centímetros, la peligris parecía conservar la calma, pero umi estaba empezando a acercar su mano a el arma que tenía dentro de su chaqueta, muy nerviosa -yo soy otro tipo de criminal, el que consigue todo lo que quiere- antes de que el sujeto pudiera acercarse más a kotori con esa mirada hambrienta que traía por probar los labios de aquella joven, esta lo detuvo con paciencia, tomando su rostros con ambas manos pero dejándolo todavía cerca de ella -una cosa más, Vladimir todavía tiene contacto con los ayases?-

El hombre impacientemente asintió, preparándose para seguir con su acción, umi saco rápidamente su arma, muy nerviosa pero la furia inexplicable que la invadía no la dejaba pensar -ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- gritó al hombre, pero ya era tarde...

-ugh!...- se quejó el hombre, para después desmayarse en el suelo, mientras Kotori sostenía un pequeño dispositivo en sus manos, ahora con el frasco que sobresalía de este, completamente vacío.

-nunca aprenderán, no deberían dejarse llevar por las apariencias- reprendía kotori al hombre que yacía en sus pies, mientras se levantaba, verificando que estuviera totalmente inconsciente, umi bajo el arma, sorprendida por la rapidez de respuesta de la peligris, así como de sus palabras -estas bien umi-chan?- preguntaba la ahora preocupada chica, mientras veía su palidez y su falta de palabras -umi-chan?- volvió a llamar, a lo que umi salió de su transe, respondiendo

-si si, estoy bien- mintió mientras ganaba compostura -solo...me preocupaba las acciones de ese tipo, desde que llego me daba mala espina...-

-todos estos sujetos tienen un terrible aura ante los demás, después de todo, son crimínales peligrosos, sanguinarios y llenos de avaricia, es algo que no se puede esconder así quieras-

-aura? Suena a lo que siempre habla nozomi, suele creer en esas cosas espirituales a pesar de ser psicóloga clínica...- dijo con ligereza, guardando su arma nuevamente en la chaqueta

-psicóloga clínica?- preguntó kotori extrañada

-n...no! Es decir...sabe un poco de psicologia...psicologia...psicologia crimal! Sabes, de esa que tienes que saber si alguien dice la verdad o no...o si...- "que estoy diciendo?!" Umi sentía que empezaba a entrar en pánico

-psicologia criminal?...- guardaron un silencio incomodo por unos momentos antes de que kotori volviera a hablar -umi-chan, estas segura de que no me escondes nada?- dijo, empezando a acercarse a la peliazul, en dirección a una pared que estaba detrás de ellas

-absolutamente! Yo...yo nunca...- umi intentaba buscar argumentos con los cuales defenderse, pero mientras mas se acercaba kotori, mas se nublaba su mente

-porque...no decirme la verdad sobre algo...- Umi se exalto al sentir su pared pegando contra la pared, y Kotori con intensiones de seguir acortando la distancia -me pondría muy triste- lo dijo con un tono sorprendente inocente, lejos de la expresión que estaba poniendo en realidad. La peliazul trago grueso, y su respiración se aceleraba, y sin más remedio, empezó a hablar

-k...k...kotori...yo...- en ese momento una chica las interrumpió, haciendo que kotori se alejara lentamente de umi

-disculpe minami-sama, pero su teléfono no ha dejado de soñar y parece ser una emergencia- dijo antes de entregarle el teléfono que soñaba con casi desesperación, la peliazul se sentía de alguna forma aliviada, pero nuevamente preocupada, ahora por la urgencia de la llamada y la posible situación que esto traería

-kotori-chan, soy hanayo, necesitamos que vengan lo antes posible a la base- dijo hanayo con cierto tono agitado

-vamos para allá- contestó con rapidez, colgando la llamada, y dirigió la mirada a umi por un segundo -lo siento por eso sonoda-san...todos tenemos secretos no es verdad? No es necesario que me explique nada si no se siente preparada para ello- dijo como últimas palabras antes de dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse, dejando a umi fría en su lugar, sobre todo por el tono de voz y la repentina cordialidad que uso la peligris en ella "bien, creo que metí la pata"

* * *

-nico-chan...de verdad no puedo creer que te dejaras disparar...que tan idiota puedes ser?- se quejaba maki mientras envolvía la mano de la más pequeña en una venda, después de haberla tratado

-a quien le dices ...ahg! Con cuidado! Eso duele!...- se quejaba mientras terminaban de colocarle la venda con un clip

-no te quejes, que es tu culpa, que paso con la "detective número uno del mundo"?- Se burlaba entre sarcasmo la peliroja, soltando la mano de la pelinegra, dejando en claro de que ya estaba lista

-que iba a hacer? Ese tipo estaba loco! Además, mejor en la mano a que de verdad me hubiera disparado en otra parte, no crees?- dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá dentro de la sala de enfermería de la base, en ese momento las demás se encontraban en la sala de informática

-p...por eso no me gusta que vayas a esa clase de misiones...tu eres buena para la investigación, porque no te quedas con hanayo? Seria mas seguro...- dijo maki en voz baja mientras volteaba su cabeza al lado contrario para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas

-ahora que? La tomate Tsundere se preocupa por mi?- preguntaba en tono burlón, tratando de descifrar la expresión que la más alta llevaba

-...- silencio se apreciaba de la peliroja que se negaba a dirigirle la mirada a nico

-d...de verdad te preocupas por mi?- preguntaba sorprendida mientras se acercaba mas a la otra chica

-..n..n...ugh, claro que me preocupo por ti, soy un ser humano sabes? No desearía...que algo...malo te pasara...- poco a poco el rostro de la peliroja iba tomando el mismo color que su cabellera, algo que enterneció pero también sonrojo a la pelinegra

-g...gracias...n...no esperaba eso...- respondió Nico, y ahora un tenso ambiente las rodeaba en ese momento, la otra chica se negaba a dirigirle la mirada, y ahora estaba cruzada de brazos -maki...yo... L...lo siento esta bien? Tendré más cuidado...- todavía sin respuesta de la menor, por lo que Nico se levanto, se colocó frente a ella, con su mano buena la tomo del hombro, enderezando la un poco para poderla mas de frente y luego procedió a sentarse en su regazo, Maki abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver las acciones de la pelinegra, pero no hizo nada para moverla

-maki, tienes que sonreír, ante las situaciones de la vida siempre debes "nico nico niiiii ahhhgg!- se quejó la pelinegra, ya que al intentar hacer su gesto de costumbre, se lastimo, olvidando su mano lastimada, pero eso logro sacarle una risa involuntaria a la menor, que trataba de ocultarla con una mano

-pfffft...al menos eso sirvió para que dejaras ese fastidio del Nico Nico niii por un buen rato- se burlaba la peliroja riendo ahora mas fuerte

-oiii, que cruel eres- decia apretando una de sus mejillas con su mano sana, ahora la peliroja no dejaba de reír -makiiiii!- chillaba la pelinegra apenada, pero ahora sonreía, ya que al menos había logrado su cometido de cambiarle el humor a la más alta

-nico Nico niiiii, que no pueda hacer el gesto no me detiene niiii!- molestaba la pelinegra risueña, y maki aun reía

-no es lo mismo hahhahaha- se reía la chica, y ambas estaban en un limbo inexplicable de risas, hasta que unos minutos pasaron, y se fueron deteniendo paulatinamente, nico pego su frente con la de Maki, exhausta por la sesión de risas sin sentido, ninguna de las dos conscientes de la posición en la que estaban en ese momento, y simplemente disfrutando el calor y la compañía de la otra

-oh vamos, es que no las podemos dejar ni un segundo solas porque empiezan con esto nyaaa- se escucho desde la puerta del lugar, ahora abierta de par en par, y con 6 chicas observándolas, cada una con distintas expresiones

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE- exclamo aquel duo al unísono

* * *

 **Este inicio de clases ha sido rudo, disculpen por la demora nuevamente ;-;**

 **Por cierto! Jugando con mi nueva tableta gráfica, me salió nueva portada para la historia, ya que no conseguía una que se adecuará a lo que quería XD en mi Tumblr voy a ir subiendo dibujos de la historia y otras cosas de las musas, si me quieren seguir, seria genial :.) (Yurikawaiilove)**

 **De nuevo, gracias por los follows, favoritos, y comentarios, se les agradece mucho! :)**

 **Y07: non-chan es una loquilla, espero que recupere la cordura en algún momento de la historia XD, y les digo, con lo de nicomaki, no es lo que parece! :b XDDD me alegra que te gustara!**

 **Ophiellthefallenangel: tienen azotado al dúo tsundere con eso vale, no creen en su palabra XDD, Y tratare de aportar más con el Nicomaki aunque no sea mucho mi fuerte :) y cuando pueda me paso por tus historias, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer fanfics :,)**

 **IbannaBanana: honkers, mi mayor objeto de buying loveliver aunque no lo demuestre en mis historias XD, pues te seré sincera y hasta hace poco fue que me acorde de ella XD, su papel en la historia será tan sorpresa para ustedes como para mi Lol, minami-sama es tan misteriosa XD, todo se verá en el transcurso de la historia XDDD, y gracias! Ya me siento mucho mejor :)**

 **Nicocchi17: no engaño a nadie, lo juro! Ellas son mas puras que el agua aun! Ok no XDD, Y non-chan es badass hasta la décima potencia, sus habilidades capaz fueron dadas desde las alturas(? Gracias por leer :,)**

 **NozoeliHonomaki: oh dios, alpaquita liberada! Cuantas me faltan por liberar?! 0.0 prometo nuevos capítulos, pero tanto yo como minami-sama queremos a esos animales del señor enteritos 0.0 XD las habilidades natas de Nozomi y las armas, quien sabe de donde habrá venido *-***


End file.
